Timeline (Save This World)
2012 December *December 1 - President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad announces that Iran has produced its nuclear power plant, and that the West did not believe them. *December 2 - President Barack Obama states in an Press Conference: "Sanctions against Iran have been lifted and negotiations between the US and Iran have begun. *December 3 - President Ahmadinejad and President Obama meet in Vienna, Austria to discuss possible embassies and trade agreements between the nations. *December 4 - Israel believes that Obama was pushed under the influence of Iran and declared war against Iran and Lebanon. *December 5 - United Nations Security Council condemns the war, saying that the US and Iran was trying to develop relations, and Israel most likely ruined it. * December 6 - American Isolationist Party is formed in the US, and their influence on state governors of Montana, Washington, Nevada, Hawaii, Alaska, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, New Jersey, Massachusetts, and Maine allowed for them an major player in the politics of both the state and federal government. *December 7 - People mourn for today is the 71st Anniversary of the Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor, and 2459 people were killed, including civilians. *December 8 - Syria declares war on Israel, and attempts to retake the Golan Heights. The Syrian army is repealed and crushed by both the Israeli army and the Free Syrian Army. *December 9 - The United Kingdom declares support for Israel and declares war on Syria and Iran. *December 10 - The United States declares neutrality in the Middle Eastern War, as does Egypt, Jordan, and Lebanon. *December 11 - Cuba declares war on the United States, and attempts to retake Guantanamo Bay, but is pushed back by the American garrison. *December 12 - The US Navy sets up an blockade around Cuba, and launches Tomahawks toward inland targets, devastating surface-to-air missile sites and the Cuban navy in its own ports. *December 13 - The American Isolationist Party gains power in California, Oregon, Florida, Texas, Oklahoma, and Michigan. *December 14 - Israeli forces push deeper into Syria, while Turkey and Jordan agree to help Israel in the Middle Eastern War. * December 15 - Bombs are set off in the Western Countries and the United States, and an Al-Qaeda sleeper cell takes full responsibility for the bombings, calling it revenge for the killing of Osama Bin Laden. *December 16 - US Marines land on the eastern tip of Cuba, and begin to move westward toward Havana, and Santiago. *December 17 - Turkish and British forces begin pushing into Iran, while Jordanians begin pushing into southern Syria. *December 18 - Syrian forces go on the retreat, and cross across north Iraq, and into Iran. Iraq declares war against Syria and Iran, and sends forces into Iran. *December 19 - An mixture of Israeli and Iraqi forces engage the Iranian army in the Province of Khuzestan, starting the Battle for Ahvaz. *December 20 - The three-hour Battle of Ahvaz ends with an Iranian victory, and the massacre of nearly 200 Israeli and Iraqi wounded and prisoners. The Coalition might've been put at an standstill, but the province fell, and the Coalition encircled the city of Ahvaz. *December 21 - Turkish forces engage the Iranians in the city of Urmia, which is located in the province of West Azerbaijan. Turkey defeated the Iranians, and destroying the northern most army, leading to an occupation of northeast Iran. *December 22 - The American Isolationist Party spreads its influence into the state and federal districts in the states of Utah, Colorado, Wyoming, New Mexico, South Dakota, Minnesota, Illinois, Mississippi, West Virginia, and Delaware. * December 23 - Coalition forces engage the Iranian garrison in the Second Battle of Ahvaz, and to avenge the inhumane massacre of Israeli and Iraqi forces, shoots all captured Iranians, and later burns them. *December 24 - Construction on an USAF Bunker in Hidden Valley begins, with the location be chosen, since its hidden, and doesn't appear on Google Maps, or maps for that matter. *December 25 - The American Isolationist Party spreads its influence into the state governments of Idaho, Arizona, North Dakota, Arkansas, Ohio, Kentucky, and Connecticut. *December 26 - Iraqi forces capture the town of Ilam in the Province of Ilam, and begins advancing toward the province of Kurdistan and the capital: Sanandaj. *December 27 - Iraqi forces capture the city of Sanandaj, but continues to deal with Iranian resistance. *December 28 - Coalition forces from Afghanistan, minus American and German forces, with the allowance of Turkmenistan, and came across the Caspian sea on amphibious ships, and lands along the northern coast of Iran, quickly capturing the coastline, and advances toward Tehran. *December 29 - Tehran begins to come under fire by the Coalition air forces and artillery, along with rockets and long-range missiles from Afghanistan and Iraq. *December 30 - American SpecOPs enter Tehran, and begin to cause disruptions among the garrison there. *December 31 - Coalition forces begin to advance around Tehran to both surround it, and attack other major population centers and cities in the area. 2013 January * January 1 - Iran launches an nuclear weapon toward the Israeli city of Tel Aviv, devastating much of the city, and killing 561,400 people, and wounding another 391,004 people. *January 2 - The American Isolationist Party gains power in the remaining states of Wisconsin, Kansas, Missouri, Iowa, Louisiana, Alabama, Tennessee, Indiana, Pennsylvania, Vermont, and New Hampshire. The AIP also gained power in the US territories of Puerto Rico, Guam, North Marina Islands, and the United States Virgin Islands. *January 3 - Construction on Freedom Tower is at 80%, and the bottom portions of the completed structure were leased by major corporations for branches: Google, Bank of America, JP Morgan Chase, Wells Fargo, Port Authority of New York and New Jersey, and other corporations. *January 4 - Mitt Romney defeats Barack Obama, and becomes the 45th President of the United States, and Obama will go back to Senator for Illinois. *January 5 - 50% of Tehran is liberated by Coalition forces, while some gunfights occur in the eastern portion of the city. *January 6 - American soldiers push eastward toward Havana, while Raul Castro attempts to flee Cuba, but is captured by the US Navy. *January 7 - The remaining leaders of Cuba sign the Treaty of Havana, resulting in the annexation of Cuba, both Raul and Fidel Castro are given an safe-haven in the US, although opposed by the Joint Chiefs of Staff, is largely accepted by the people, as the American Constitution states: "...every man is equal...". *January 8 - All of Tehran is liberated, and Iran is divided between Afghanistan, Iraq, Pakistan, and Turkey. *January 9 - The American Isolationist Party proposes the "No Threat, No War Act", stating that the US will not go to war or intervene in one, unless it directly affects either the US, US interests, or the supply of goods to other nations. *January 10 - Congress votes on the act, with 86% agreeing, 10% say no, and the other 4% don't take sides on the issue. *January 11 - President Barack Obama orders the crackdown on Afghanistan, with many Taliban being captured, after being tipped off by spies in the area. *January 12 - The United States Air Force and Army begins reducing the number of bases in Western Europe, mostly in England or Italy, and begins handing the bases over to the government of the country their in. * January 13 - Ramstein Air Force Base, the largest presence of American forces in Europe, is scheduled for expansion, as it continues to serve NATO and the air forces of the US and Germany, as well as to support the number of soldiers being transferred to the base, due to base closures in Europe. *January 14 - The United Kingdom begins making cuts on base maintenance, and schedules to hand over Gibraltar to Spain. *January 15 - The US Navy begins to pull equipment and personnel out of Diego Garcia, as part of the US foreign bases closure. *January 16 - British Soldiers, Equipment, and Citizens begin to evacuate the base of Gibraltar, and goes back to England. *January 17 - The last of US forces in Diego Garcia are transferred to South Korea and Japan, and all US personnel and citizens in Diego Garcia leave the base. *January 18 - Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh and British Prime Minister David Cameron meet in New Delhi, to discuss the Indian purchase of British Indian Ocean Territory, since its located nearest to the Indian subcontinent. *January 19 - Britain and India agree to the purchase of the British Indian Ocean Territory, and becomes fully Indian by the 20th. *January 20 - Mitt Romney is inaugurated as 45th President of the United States, and replaces the outgoing President Barack Obama. *January 21 - Freedom Tower is complete, and is opened by former US Army general David Petraeus, and current president Mitt Romney. *January 22 - The Gulf Cooperation Council (GCC) finalizes an monetary union between the Gulf States, and Jordan and Morocco are inivited to join. *January 23 - North Korea, Russia, Japan, China, US, and South Korea begin talks about nuclear arms reduction and unification between the two Korea's. *January 24 - Puerto Rico and the United States Virgin Islands hold an vote in the capitals to request annexation as the 51st state. *January 25 - The states of Puerto Rico and US Virgin Islands are entered as the 51st state, with the name: Caribbean. *January 26 - Albania Parliament meet to discuss to joining the European Union, and accepting the Euro as its currency. * January 27 - Macedonia enters NATO, and the organization begins to make room for Macedonian force to join NATO. *January 28 - At exactly 11:59pm, an 11.5 earthquake strikes the San Francisco Bay-area, causing much of the bay to liquidate and sink, flooding an majority of the bay area, and the liquidation and sinkage of Sacramento. *January 29 - San Jose becomes the capital of California, and Mayor Chuck Reed becomes the new governor of California, with Jerry Brown being killed in the earthquake. *January 30 - Governor Reed declares martial law in northern California, and mobilizes the California National Guard to help law enforcement keep order. *January 31 - Operation: Cleanup begins in California, starting with the search for survivors in former San Francisco. February *February 1 - Governor Chuck Reed approves the construction of the memorial for the Great San Francisco Earthquake of 2013, and will include the list of missing people or deceased in the earthquake. *February 2 - Mitt Romney visits the former site of San Francisco, and was stricken with grief upon rescuing an dog who has been swimming for hours, the dog is later taken back to the White House, and became the National Dog, and an symbol for the monument in San Jose. *February 3 - North Korea tests their first ballistic missile, causing alarm among the international community, especially Japan and South Korea. *February 4 - Expansion of Ramstein continues, with it becoming the second-largest known military base in the world, the other being the Twentynine Palms Weapons Center in California. *February 5 - The 30,000 lb bunker-buster nicknamed "Taliban Killer" is tested at the Nevada Test Range, and blows an solid concrete bunker 20ft underneath the ground. *February 6 - The first shipment of granite for the Great San Francisco Earthquake of 2013 Memorial arrives at San Jose. Category:Save This World Category:United States of America Category:Texas Category:Arkansas